История
История ( , «исследование») — сфера гуманитарного знания, занимающаяся изучением человека (его деятельности, состояния, мировоззрения, социальных связей и организаций и т. д.) в прошлом; в более узком смысле — наука, изучающая письменные источники о прошлом для того, чтобы установить последовательность событий, объективность описанных фактов и сделать выводы о причинах событий . Считается, что люди, не знающие историю, склонны повторять ошибки прошлого George Santayana, «The Life of Reason», Volume One, p. 82, BiblioLife, ISBN 978-0-559-47806-2. Первоначальное значение, этимология и смысл термина Первоначальное значение слова «история» восходит к древнегреческому термину, означавшему «расследование, узнавание, установление». История отождествлялась с установлением подлинности, истинности событий и фактов. В Древнеримской историографии (историография в современном значении — отрасль исторической науки, изучающая её историю) это слово стало обозначать не способ узнавания, а рассказ о событиях прошлого. Вскоре «историей» стали называть вообще всякий рассказ о каком-либо случае, происшествии, действительном или вымышленном. thumb|210 px| Николаос Гизис. Аллегория истории, 1892 г. Истории, популярные в той или иной культуре, но не подтверждаемые сторонними источниками, например, легенды о короле Артуре, считаются обычно частью культурного наследия, а не «беспристрастным исследованием», которым должна быть любая часть истории как научной дисциплины . Слово история пришло из греческого языка ('' ἱστορία'', historia), и происходит от праиндоевропейского слова wid-tor-'', где корень ''weid-'', «знать, видеть» . В русском языке представлен словами «видеть» и «ведать»Online Etymology Dictionary, http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?search=history&searchmode=none. В Древней Греции слово «история» означало любое знание, получаемое путём исследования, а не только собственно историческое знание в современном смысле. Например, Аристотель использовал это слово в «Истории животных»Ferrater-Mora, José. ''Diccionario de Filosofia. Barcelona: Editorial Ariel, 1994. . Оно встречается также в гимнах Гомера, сочинениях Гераклита и тексте присяги Афинскому государству. В древнегреческом было также слово historeîn, «исследовать», которое сначала использовалась только в Ионии, откуда затем распространилась на всю Грецию и, в конце концов, всю эллинистическую цивилизацию. В том же древнегреческом смысле слово «история» употреблялось Френсисом Бэконом в широкоупотребительном термине естественная история. Для Бэкона история — «знание о предметах, место которых определено в пространстве и времени», и источником которого является память (так же как наука — плод размышлений, а поэзия — плод фантазии). В средневековой Англии слово «история» чаще использовалось в смысле рассказа вообще (story). Особый термин история (history) как последовательность прошедших событий появился в английском языке в конце XV в., а слово «исторический» (historical, historic) — в XVII в.Whitney, W. D. The Century dictionary; an encyclopedic lexicon of the English language. New York: The Century Co, 1889. В Германии, Франции и России в обоих смыслах по-прежнему употребляется одно и то же слово «история»Ferrater-Mora, José. Diccionario de Filosofia. Barcelona: Editorial Ariel, 1994.. Поскольку историки являются одновременно наблюдателями и участниками событий, их исторические труды написаны с точки зрения их времени и обычно не только являются политически пристрастными, но и разделяют все заблуждения своей эпохи. По словам Бенедетто Кроче, «Вся история — современная история». Историческая наука обеспечивает истинное изложение хода истории путём рассказов о событиях и их беспристрастного анализа Whitney, W. D. (1889). The Century dictionary; an encyclopedic lexicon of the English language. New York: The Century Co. Page 2842.. В наше время история создаётся усилиями научных институтов. Все события, которые остаются в памяти поколений, в той или иной аутентичной форме составляют содержание исторической хроникиWordNet Search — 3.0, «History».. Это необходимо для выявления источников, наиболее важных для воссоздания прошлого. Состав каждого исторического архива зависит от содержания более общего архива, в котором найдены те или иные тексты и документы; хотя каждый из них претендует на «всю правду», часть таких заявлений обычно опровергают. Кроме архивных источников, историки могут использовать надписи и изображения на памятниках, устные предания и другие источникиMichael C. Lemon (1995).The Discipline of History and the History of Thought. Routledge. Page 201. ISBN 0-415-12346-1, например, археологические. Поставляя источники, независимые от исторических, археология особенно полезна для исторических исследований, не только подтверждая или опровергая показания очевидцев событий, но и позволяя заполнить информацией временные промежутки, о которых нет свидетельств современников. История одними авторами относится к гуманитарным наукам, другими — к общественнымScott Gordon and James Gordon Irving, The History and Philosophy of Social Science. Routledge 1991. Page 1. ISBN 0-415-05682-9, а может и рассматриваться как область между гуманитарными и общественными наукамиRitter, H. (1986). Dictionary of concepts in history. Reference sources for the social sciences and humanities, no. 3. Westport, Conn: Greenwood Press. Page 416.. Изучение истории часто сопряжено с определёнными практическими или теоретическими целями, но может быть и проявлением обычного человеческого любопытства . Историография Термин историография имеет несколько значений. Во-первых, это наука о том, как пишется история, насколько правильно применяется исторический метод, и как он развивается. Во-вторых, тем же термином обозначают совокупность исторических трудов, часто тематически или иным способом отобранных из общей совокупности (например, историография 1960-х годов о средних веках). В-третьих, термином историография обозначают причины создания исторических сочинений, выявляемые в ходе их анализа, по выбору тематики, способу интерпретации событий, личным убеждениям автора и аудитории, к которой он обращается, по использованию доказательств или методу ссылок на других историков. Профессиональные историки обсуждают также возможность создания единого рассказа об истории человечества или серии таких рассказов, конкурирующих за аудиторию. Философия истории Философия истории — часть философии, пытающаяся решить вопрос о конечном смысле человеческой истории. К этой же области философии относятся спекуляции о возможном телеологическом конце истории, то есть развивается ли история по какому-то плану, имеет ли какую-то цель, направляющие принципы и конечна ли она во времени. Философию истории не следует путать с историографией, то есть с исследованием истории как академической дисциплины, которая имеет определённые методы, их практическое применение и собственную историю развития. С другой стороны, не следует путать философию истории с историей философии, то есть исследованием истории философской мысли. Профессиональные историки обсуждают также вопрос, является ли история наукой или свободным искусством. Это разделение является в значительной степени искусственным, так как историю как область знания обычно рассматривают в разных аспектахElizabeth Harris, In Defense of the Liberal-Arts Approach to Technical Writing. College English, Vol. 44, No. 6 (Oct., 1982), pp. 628—636Arise Cliodynamics. Nature 454, 34-35 (3 July 2008) | doi:10.1038/454034a; Published online 2 July 2008 Arise Cliodynamics. sott.net/articles. К основным подходам к развитию философии истории можно отнести следующие: * формационный (К. Маркс, Ф.Энгельс, В. И. Ленин и др.) * цивилизационный (Н. Я. Данилевский, О.Шпенглер, А.Тойнби, Ш.Айзенштадт, Б. С. Ерасов, Д. М. Бондаренко, И. В. Следзевский, С. А. Нефёдов, Г. В. Алексушин и др.) * мир-системный (А. Г. Франк, И.Валлерстайн, С.Амин, Дж. Арриги, М. А. Чешков, А. И. Фурсов, А. В. Коротаев, К.Чейз-Данн, Л. Е. Гринин и др.) * эстафетно-стадиальный (Ю. И. Семёнов) * синергетический (И.Пригожин, Г.Хакен, С. П. Курдюмов, Г. Г. Малинецкий, С. П. Капица, Л. И. Бородкин, П. В. Турчин, А. П. Назаретян и др.) * новая наука истории (Школа «Анналов»: М. Блок, Л. Февр, Ф. Бродель, А. Я. Гуревич). Методы истории Исторический метод заключается в следовании принципам и правилам работы с первоисточниками и другими доказательствами, найденными в ходе исследования и затем используемыми при написании исторического труда. Геродот (484—425 гг. до н. э.) большинством историков считается «отцом» этой науки. Однако начало использования научных методов в истории связывают с другим его современником, Фукидидом, и его книгой «История Пелопоннесской войны». В отличие от Геродота и его религиозных коллег, Фукидид рассматривал историю как продукт выбора и поступков не богов, а людей, в которых искал все причины и следствия. Кроме того, Фукидид выделял хронологию событий и в своём рассказе придерживался нейтральной точки зрения . Собственные традиции и развитые методы исторического исследования существовали в древнем и средневековом Китае. Основы профессиональной историографии там заложил Сыма Цянь (145-90 гг. до н. э.), автор «Исторических записок». Его последователи использовали этот труд как образец для исторических и биографических сочинений. На христианскую и вообще западную историграфию большое влияние оказал Аврелий Августин. Вплоть до XIX в. историю обычно воспринимали как результат линейного развития по плану, определённому Творцом. Гегель также следовал этой идее, хотя и придал ей более светский вид. Из философии Гегеля идея линейного исторического прогресса попала и в марксистскую философию истории. Арабский историк Ибн Хальдун в 1377 г анализировал ошибки, которые часто совершают историки. Он подчёркивал культурные различия между современностью и прошлым, что это требует внимательного отношения к источникам, выделения принципов, согласно которым можно дать им оценку и наконец, интерпретировать события и культуру прошлого. Ибн Хальдун критиковал предвзятость и легковерие историковIbn Khaldun, Franz Rosenthal, N. J. Dawood (1967), The Muqaddimah: An Introduction to History, p. x, Princeton University Press, ISBN 0-691-01754-9.. Его метод заложил основы для оценки роли государства, пропаганды, средств коммуникации и систематической предвзятости в историографииH. Mowlana (2001). «Information in the Arab World», Cooperation South Journal 1'., в связи с чем Ибн Хальдун считается «отцом арабской историографии»Salahuddin Ahmed (1999). ''A Dictionary of Muslim Names. C. Hurst & Co. Publishers. ISBN 1-85065-356-9. Dr. S. W. Akhtar (1997). «The Islamic Concept of Knowledge», Al-Tawhid: A Quarterly Journal of Islamic Thought & Culture '''12 (3).. Большое значение имела разработка Ибн Халдуном концепции политико-демографических циклов, представлявшей собой одну из первых попыток научного описания исторической динамики [http://cliodynamics.ru/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=143&Itemid=49 Коротаев А. В. Долгосрочная политико-демографическая динамика Египта: Циклы и тенденции]. М.: Восточная литература, 2006. ISBN 5-02-018526-4. Среди других историков, оказавших влияние на становление методологии исторических исследований, можно упомянуть Ранке, Тревельяна, Броделя, Блока, Февра, Фогеля. Против применения научной методологии в истории выступали такие авторы, как Х.Тревор-Ропер. Они заявляли, что для понимания истории требуется воображение, поэтому следует считать историю не наукой, а искусством. Не менее спорный автор Эрнст Нольте, следуя классической немецкой философской традиции, рассматривал историю как движение идей. Марксистская историография, представленная на западе, в частности, работами Хобсбаума и Дойчера, ставит целью подтверждение философских идей Карла Маркса. Их оппоненты, представляющие антикоммунистическую историографию, такие как Пайпс и Конквест, предлагают интерпретацию истории противоположную марксистской. Существует также обширная историография с точки зрения феминизма. Ряд постмодернистских философов вообще отрицает возможность непредвзятой интерпретации истории и существования в ней научной методологии . Исторические периоды Разбиение истории на те или иные периоды используется для классификации с точки зрения определённых общих идей . Названия и границы отдельных периодов могут зависеть от географического региона и системы датировки. В большинстве случаев, названия даны ретроспективно, то есть отражают систему оценок прошлого с точки зрения последующих эпох, что может влиять на исследователя, и поэтому к периодизации следует относиться с должной осторожностью . История (исторический период) в классическом понимании начинается с появлением письменности. Период, предшествующий её появлению, называют доисторическим периодом. В российской историографии выделяют следующие крупнейшие периоды мировой истории: * Первобытное общество (на Ближнем Востоке — до ок. 3000 года до н. э.) * Древний мир (в Европе — до 476 года н. э.) * Средние века (476—1640-е) * Новое время (1640—1918) * Новейшее время (1918—наши дни) В западной историографии окончание средних веков связывают с XVI в., после чего начинается единый период современной истории. Существуют также альтернативные периодизации всемирной истории. Хронология * Хронологическая таблица * Новая Хронология * Логарифмическая шкала времени * Хронология стран и народов * Хронология открытий человечества Исторические дисциплины * Антропология — изучение человека и его взаимодействия с миром. * Археография — теория и практика издания письменных источников. * Археология — изучение по вещественным источникам исторического прошлого человечества. * Архивоведение — изучение вопросов комплектования архивов, а также хранения и использования архивных документов. * Архонтология — изучение истории должностей в государственных, международных, политических, религиозных и других общественных структурах. * Бонистика — изучение истории печатания и обращения бумажных денежных знаков. * Генеалогия — изучение родственных взаимосвязей людей. * Геральдика — изучение гербов. * Дипломатика — изучение исторических актов (юридических документов). * Историческая география — наука на стыке истории и географии. * Историческая методология — изучение различных систем методов, которые могут быть использованы в процессе исторического исследования и специфики различных исторических научных школ. * Историческая метрология — изучение употреблявшихся в прошлом мер — длины, площади, объёма, веса — в их историческом развитии. * История науки — история научных знаний, политических и правовых учений, история философии и т. п. * История религии — изучение возникновения и развития религиозных верований и сакральных культов, взаимосвязей и особенностей локальных и мировых конфессий. * История экономики — история развития экономики. * Источниковедение — изучение исторических источников. * Краеведение — изучение архитектуры, биологии, географии, истории, культуры, литературы, медицины, религиозных культов, самоуправления, сельского хозяйства, спорта, топонимики, фортификации, экологии конкретного региона. * Медиевистика — изучение истории средних веков. * Нумизматика — изучение истории монетной чеканки и денежного обращения по монетам. * Палеография — изучение истории письма, закономерности развития его графических форм, а также памятников древней письменности. * Папирология — изучение текстов на папирусах, находимых преимущественно в Египте. * Сфрагистика — изучение печатей (матриц) и их оттисков на различных материалах. * Фалеристика — изучение наградных знаков отличия. * Хронология — изучение последовательности исторических событий во времени либо наука об измерении времени. * Эортология — изучение церковных праздников. * Эпиграфика — изучение надписей на твёрдых материалах (камне, керамике, металле и пр.) * Этнография — изучение народов и этносов, их происхождения, культуры и поведения. География * Всемирная история Регионы * История Африки * История Америки ** История Северной Америки ** История Центральной Америки ** История Южной Америки * История Антарктиды * История Австралии * История Новой Зеландии * История Евразии ** История Европы * История Азии Разделы * Военная история ** История военного искусства. ** Отечественная военная история. ** Зарубежная военная история. * Социальная история * История культуры * История науки * Политическая история * Гендерная история Примечания См. также * История России * Хронология истории России * Философия истории * Историческая закономерность * Альтернативная история * Фальсификация истории * Новая Хронология Фоменко-Носовского * Клиодинамика * Клиометрия * Законы истории Литература * * * * * * * * * * * * Дополнительное чтение * * Семёнов Ю. И. История (историология) как строгая наука * Семёнов Ю. И. Материалистическое понимание истории: «за» и «против» * Семёнов Ю. И. Материалистическое понимание истории: недавнее прошлое, настоящее, будущее Ссылки * Книги по всеобщей истории в библиотеке Гумер * Библиотека исторической и философской литературы * * Исторический портал — История, Археология, Этнография, Религия, Политология * История Вики вики-проект об истории * История. Рефераты, карты. * Национальная историческая энциклопедия * Факсимильная историческая библиотека * Электронные ресурсы по истории на сайте Исторического факультета МГУ им. М. В. Ломоносова. * История в библиотеке Auditorium.ru. * Каталог исторических научно-образовательных ресурсов Ассоциации «История и компьютер». * Электронные ресурсы по истории. * История в библиотеке журнала Скепсис * Исторический портал «Новый Геродот» (форум и тематические проекты) * Каталог DMOZ: Российские исторические сайты * Рецензии на современные учебники по истории на страницах научно-просветительского журнала «Скепсис» * Отделение истории географических знаний и исторической географии Московского центра Русского географического общества * История в датах и событиях * Малинецкий, Георгий Геннадиевич Искус математической истории * Малинецкий, Георгий Геннадиевич Теоретическая история и математика * Историческое сознание (для чего нужна история) * [http://vivovoco.rsl.ru/VV/BOOKS/DANGER/CONTENT.HTM Кобрин В. Б. Кому ты опасен, историк?] * Отчёт о II Международной конференции «Математическое моделирование исторических процессов» * Подборка исторических материалов от доисторического периода до наших дней * История России * История примеряет математические модели * af:Geskiedenis am:ታሪክ an:Historia ang:Stǣr ar:تاريخ arz:تاريخ as:ইতিহাস ast:Hestoria ay:Nayra sarnaqawi az:Tarix ba:Тарих bar:G'schichte bat-smg:Istuorėjė be:Гісторыя be-x-old:Гісторыя bg:История bm:Tariku bn:ইতিহাস br:Istor bs:Historija ca:Història cdo:Lĭk-sṳ̄ ceb:Kasaysayan ckb:مێژوو co:Storia cs:Historie cv:Истори cy:Hanes da:Historie de:Geschichte el:Ιστορία eml:Stòria en:History eo:Historio es:Historia et:Ajalugu eu:Historia ext:Estória fa:تاریخ fi:Historia fiu-vro:Aolugu fo:Søga fr:Histoire frp:Histouère fur:Storie fy:Skiednis ga:Stair gan:歷史 gl:Historia gn:Tembiasakue gv:Shennaghys hak:Li̍t-sṳ́ he:היסטוריה hi:इतिहास hr:Povijest ht:Istwa hu:Történelem hy:Պատմություն ia:Historia id:Sejarah ie:Historie ilo:Pakasaritaan io:Historio is:Saga it:Storia iu:ᖃᐅᔨᓴᕐᓂᖅ ᑎᑎᖅᑲᑎᒍᑦ ᖃᓄᐃᓕᐅᖅᑕᐅᖃᑦᑕᕐᓂᑯᓂᒃ/qaujisarniq titiqqatigut qanuiliuqtauqattarnikunik ja:歴史 jbo:citri ka:ისტორია kab:Amezruy kl:Oqaluttuarisaaneq kn:ಇತಿಹಾಸ ko:역사 ks:تاریخ ku:Dîrok kv:Важвылӧм ky:Тарых la:Historia lad:Istoria lb:Geschicht li:Historie lij:Stöia lmo:Stòria lt:Istorija lv:Vēsture mg:Tantara mhr:Эртык mk:Историја ml:ചരിത്രം mr:इतिहास ms:Sejarah mt:Storja mwl:Stória my:သမိုင်း mzn:بگذشتی nah:Huēhuehcāyōmatiliztli nds:Historie nds-nl:Geschiedenis ne:इतिहास new:इतिहास nl:Geschiedenis nn:Historie no:Historie nov:Historie nrm:Histouère oc:Istòria os:Истори pap:Historia pdc:Gschicht pl:Historia pnt:Ιστορίαν ps:تاريخ pt:História qu:Wiñay kawsay ro:Istorie sa:इतिहास sah:История sc:Istòria scn:Storia sco:History sh:Historija simple:History sk:Dejiny sl:Zgodovina so:Taariikh sr:Историја stq:Geschichte su:Sajarah sv:Historia sw:Historia szl:Gyszichta ta:வரலாறு te:చరిత్ర tg:Таърих th:ประวัติศาสตร์ tk:Taryh tl:Kasaysayan tpi:Histori tr:Tarih tt:Taríx ug:تارىخ uk:Історія ur:تاريخ vec:Istoria vi:Lịch sử vo:Jenav war:Kasaysayan wo:Taariix yi:היסטאריע yo:Ìtàn zea:Geschiedenisse zh:歷史 zh-classical:史 zh-min-nan:Le̍k-sú zh-yue:史